Sex, Drug & Rock'n' Roll
by Mlle Flow
Summary: Julia se retrouve à la rue après que son petit ami soit mort, une overdose l'emmenant loin de sa bien aimée. Malgré sa piteuse vie, elle va faire une rencontre qui changera tous ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

_Une jeune fille est là, assise dans une rue près d'un hôtel, elle attend.  
Elle attend que quelqu'un vienne enfin la sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elle vie depuis maintenant un mois.  
Un mois à dormir par terre dans la rue alors que nous sommes en plein mois de novembre.  
Il fait froid, très froid même. La nuit la température descend aux alentours de zéro degrés.  
Elle tremble de froid et de manque.  
Oui cette fille se drogue.  
Mais pour comprendre son histoire, nous allons remonter quelques mois en arrière ..._

_Nous sommes en août 2007 pendant les vacances d'été.  
Une jeune fille à l'air banal se fait dorer au soleil sur la plage, sous un soleil brûlant.  
Un groupe de jeunes adolescents, dragueurs, s'approche d'elle._

_- Salut ma belle, l'interpelle un jeune homme_

_L'adolescente s'assoit et regarde celui qui lui a adressé la parole. Elle baisse ses lunettes de soleil laissant ainsi apparaître ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude._

_- Salut on se connaît ? demanda-elle  
- Non je ne crois pas, répondit-il en souriant  
- Alors que veux-tu ?  
- Mes amis et moi on aimerait bien faire connaissance avec toi, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux concernés  
- Moi je n'en ai pas envie, rétorqua t-elle  
- Allez s'il te plait ! On veut juste passer un bon moment avec toi  
- Un bon moment ? répéta t-elle presque offensée  
- Pas dans le sens auquel tu penses, se rattrapa t-il. Je veux dire passer une bonne après midi entre amis à rigoler et s'amuser.  
- Nous ne sommes pas amis, dit-elle quelque peu agressive. Laissez-moi je veux être seule de toute manière  
- Mais allez fait pas ta coincée là !!!  
- Tu ne connais pas ma vie alors tais-toi, cria t-elle, je ne suis pas une coincée comme tu dis ... j'ai mes raisons  
- Bah vas-y, c'est quoi tes raisons ?  
- Je ne te connais pas et tu crois que je vais te déballer ma vie ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il tout sourire. Parfois c'est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas.  
- C'est vrai tu n'as pas tord, concéda t-elle  
- Bon mec, dirent les amis du jeune homme, on te laisse y a des « bonnasses » là bas !!!  
- Ok, répondit simplement l'intéressé.  
- Vas-y je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires, lui dit-elle sur un ton plus gentil que précédemment  
- Tu ne me gène pas  
- Ah..  
- Alors, reprit-il, dis moi  
- C'est très bête, avoua t-elle presque gênée, Je sors d'une rupture avec un mec  
- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Il me trompait depuis un an déjà et j'ai finis par le découvrir,_

_- Ah ouai pas cool...  
- Pas vraiment non  
- Vous étiez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?  
- Deux ans  
- Deux ans ? dit-il surpris. Waouh  
- Oui (elle marqua une pause), je pensais que c'était l'homme de ma vie.  
- Franchement il devait être con pour lâcher une fille comme toi, il sourit, tu es belle, très belle même, tu es sensible, gentille, intelligente  
- Comment tu peux savoir tous ça ? dit-elle en riant légèrement  
- ça ce sent, prétexta t-il en souriant  
- Ah et bien merci c'est gentil  
- Je t'en pris  
- Au fait tu ne m'as pas dis ton nom  
- Kévin, et toi ?  
- Julia  
- C'est très jolie, ajouta t-il  
- Merci_

_Ils continuèrent à parler tout l'après midi. Ils devinrent amis, puis finirent par sortir ensemble. Julia se sentait terriblement bien avec lui, il savait l'écouter, la réconforter, la faire rire et sourire et surtout il lui apportait beaucoup d'amour.  
Malheureusement au bout de quelques temps Kévin se mit à suivre l'exemple de ses « amis » qui avaient commencé à se droguer. Il se sentait tellement bien après unese qu'il en prenait de plus en plus et devint dépendant._ do

_Un jour les parents de Julia le surprirent entrain de ce droguer avec ses amis. Ils avertirent leur fille, mais celle-ci était déjà au courant. Leur amour était tellement fort que devant l'insistance de ces parents pour qu'elle rompre, elle préféra partir avec l'homme. Deux mois passèrent et durant le second Julia commença elle aussi à sedroguer dans le but d'oublier ses parents et tout ses problèmes._

_Kévin et elle s'étaient installés chez des amis à lui, dans un vrai taudis._

_Un soir après une grosse fête, où alcool, drogue et tabac furent mélangés, Kévin fit une overdose. Julia était trop sous l'effet de substances illicites pour prévenir lessecours._

_Elle s'endormit près de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui à présent était mort.  
Le lendemain matin tous ce réveillèrent sauf Kévin bien sûr.  
Julia le secoua, tentant vainement de le réveiller, mais elle comprit finalement qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle fondit en larmes et appela les secours, mais c'était terminé pour lui depuis un bon moment._

_Elle resta encore quelque temps chez ses amis, jusqu'à l'enterrement où ils allèrent ensemble.  
Elle décida de retourner chez elle, mais ses parents la mirent à la porte à sa première crise de manque._

_Elle retourna donc près de ses amis qui finirent également par mourir d'une overdose mais peut-être aussi de chagrin. D'ailleurs on ne su jamais s'ils ne s'étaient pas suicidés._

_Elle finit alors dans la rue, devant faire face à de terribles crises de manque.  
Nous voilà donc revenu au jour d'aujourd'hui ..._


	2. Chapitre Premier

_**Chapitre premier**_

_POV Julia_

_Je m'assois sur le sol dur et froid, mon corps entier me faisant souffrir. Cette nuit va être encore plus dure que la précédente, je le sens. De l'autre côté de la rue des filles vendent leurs corps, mais moi je m'y refuse. Je préfère mourir que de servir de jouet sexuel._

_Un homme s'approche de moi et me demande combien je prends, comme d'habitude je lui réponds que je ne suis pas une pute.  
Il me temps un billet de cinq cent euros. Je lui répète que je ne suis pas intéressée. Il le pose quand même devant moi, alors je le prend et lui lance dessus._

_Il s'en va en m'insultant de tous les noms. Je hausse les épaules. Je m'allonge sur un carton pour être le moins possible en contact avec le sol afin d'avoir un peu moins froid. Chaque soir en m'endormant j'espère ne pas me réveiller ou alors qu'une personne me réveille pour me sortir de là, de ce cauchemars qu'est devenue ma vie, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je n'en vienne à vendre mon corps pour survivre et assouvir ma dépendance._

_POV externe_

_Pendant que cette jeune fille rêvait d'une vie où elle serait heureuse loin de la rue, avec un homme qui l'aimerait et qu'elle aimerait, non loin un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années se dispute avec trois de ses amis.  
Les insultes fusent, les autres ne le comprennent pas. À bout de nerfs, avant de frapper quelqu'un, il décida de sortir de l'hôtel pour allez marcher. Des prostituées lui proposèrent leurs services, mais ce soir il n'en avait vraiment pas envie._

_Il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour parler ou simplement qu'il marche pour se calmer._

_Allant droit devant lui de l'autre côté de la rue, il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds et trébucha sur quelque chose. Il ragea contre l'objet qui avait provoqué sa chute._

_"L'objet " en question gémit de douleur. Le garçon se retourna alors brusquement et découvrit un corps grelottant de froid sur le sol. Il s'approcha et aperçu une fille. Une fille jolie bien que très sale. Il s'excusa de l'avoir insulté mais elle ne laissa paraître aucune réaction._

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle fit la même chose mais tout en s'écartant, soupçonnant encore un homme venant lui faire une proposition._

_- Désolé de t'avoir marcher dessus, s'excusa une voix inconnue. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Moi c'est Gustav et toi ?_

_La jeune fille ne réagissait pas. Elle tremblait de froid et de manque, elle était à bout de force._

_- Je ne vais rien te faire tu sais, lui dit-il doucement_

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui décrocha un petit sourire tout mignon._

_- Je m'appelle Julia.  
- C'est très joli, lui dit-il.  
- Merci  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t-il  
- Je dormais, lui dit-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal  
- Dans la rue ? dit-il ahuri  
- Je n'ai plus de maison  
- Et tes parents ?_

_Elle ne répondit rien, sujet tabou._

_- Ho désolé ils sont décédés ? Tenta t-il tout de même de découvrir malgré son silence  
- Non. Ils ne veulent plus de moi_

_À peine ces paroles prononcées, que quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues._

_- Oh je suis désolé je ne me doutais pas, dit-il gêné, mais pourquoi ?  
- Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie, répondit-elle sèchement, de toute façon tu n'en as rien à faire. Qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? Si tu cherches une pute il y en a de l'autre côté de la rue, moi je ne vends pas mon corps, je préfère mourir que d'être salie._

_Gustav regarda la jeune fille ébahit._

_Plus d'une fois on avait dû lui proposer de l'argent contre son corps._

_- Non moi je ne cherche pas ça. Je me suis disputé avec mes amis et j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air et de discuter.  
- Pourquoi tu restes là ? Enchaîna t-elle toujours aussi sèchement que précédemment  
- Et bien je ne sais pas trop, tu m'as l'air plutôt gentille et apparemment tu es seule aussi alors pourquoi ne pas rester un petit peu ensemble ?  
- Si tu veux. Mais je ne te raconterais pas ma vie. Elle n'est pas intéressante de tout façon. Mais si tu veux me raconter ta vie, vas-y je t'écoute.  
- Et bien d'accord, acquiesça t-il, Tout d'abord moi je m'appelle Gustav. Je suis batteur dans un petit groupe qui commence à être connu, et si je suis là c'est parce que je viens de me disputer avec les autres membres du groupe. Dis, pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus sur toi ?  
- A quoi ça t'avancerait ?  
- Ben, j'aime bien connaître un peu les gens avec qui je parle, expliqua t-il en souriant_

_- Oui mais là ça n'a pas d'importance car de toute façon tout ce que tu recherches c'est faire passer le temps pour te calmer. Après tu m'oublieras, donc on s'en fou, pas la peine de faire semblant.  
- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?  
- Mais parce que j'en ai mare ! cria t-elle excédée. J'en peu plus !!! Je suis fatiguée de cette vie. Je veux pouvoir dormir dans un lit, manger à ma faim, boire autre chose que l'eau des fontaines. Je veux être heureuse et là tout de suite j'en peux plus !!!!!!!!!!!_

_Julia se mit à trembler encore plus fort, à pleurer. Elle se leva, chercha une bouteille, la brisa et se coupa légèrement le poignet. Gustav hurla en voyant ça.  
Mais la jeune fille sourit, elle se rassit laissant son poignet saigner._

_- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? dit-il en hurlant presque. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Ca fait tellement de bien, répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai besoin d'une dose et comme je n'en ai pas je me coupe et ça me soulage du manque._

_Le batteur resta bouche bée quelque seconde. Cette fille ne doit vraiment pas avoir une vie facile pensa t-il. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille._

_- Tiens au moins sa te réchauffera un peu._

_Julia sourit, jamais on ne lui avait offert de l'aide._

_- Merci beaucoup Gustav.  
- C'est normal_

_Elle resserra la veste autour de son corps maigre et froid. Elle sourit comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps et huma la douce odeur.  
Elle resta quelques instants le nez dans la veste, sans prononcer une parole ni faire un geste, réchauffant juste son corps et son coeur.  
Gustav sourit devant la scène._

_- Ca va mieux ? demanda t-il  
- Oui merci, tu sens vraiment très bon.  
- Merci c'est gentil.  
- Mais toi tu n'as pas froid ?  
- Non t'inquiète je suis rembourré. Dit-il en saisissant son ventre pour faire un bourrelet._

_Julia rie un peu. Elle ne se rappelait même plus l'effet que cela faisait. Mais elle apprécia beaucoup._

_- Tu n'es pas gros, dit-elle une fois son rire passé  
- Bah un petit peu quand même  
- Non moi je te trouve bien  
- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir avoue  
- Non, lui rétorque t-elle, je le dis parce que je le pense, si tu était gros je te l'aurais dis.  
- Ca va alors, sourit-il  
- Puis tu es bien musclé aussi, enchaîne t-elle, ça doit beaucoup plaire aux filles  
- Bah bof tu sais, elles ne voient que les autres dans le groupe.  
- Ah bon ? répondit-elle surprise  
- Oui !!! Tu comprends les jumeaux son tellement parfait, dit-il d'un air blasé  
- Ah il y a des jumeaux dans ton groupe ?  
- Oui le chanteur Bill, et son frère Tom le guitariste, lui explique t-il  
- Ah ok  
- Mais heureusement il y a aussi Georg, ajoute t-il en souriant  
- Qui est Georg ?  
- Mon meilleur ami, mais aussi le bassiste de notre groupe.  
- Et quoi il n'est pas beau ?  
- Et bien, je ne suis peu être pas le mieux placé pour te répondre, il sourit, mais il n'est pas moche, il est très musclé aussi et pourtant nos fans ne voient que les deux crevettes de jumeaux. Je dis heureusement parce que je ne suis pas le seul laissé de côté._

_Julia éclata de rire, elle a un beau rire, du moins Gustav le trouva très beau, et il lui fit remarquer._

_- Merci, répondit t-elle_

_Elle rougie, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait fait de compliments ou même n'avait été gentil avec elle._

_- Tu devrais rentrer, sinon les crevettes vont s'inquiéter_

_Gustav eu un petit rire avant de lui répondre_

_- J'ai pas très envie de te laisser là, j'aime bien parler avec toi, comme tu ne me connais pas tu ne me vois pas qu'en batteur d'un groupe et c'est agréable._

_- Bah tu sais quand tu vis dans la rue t'es pas trop au courant des nouveaux trucs qui sortent_

_Gustav la regarda tristement._

_- Je t'en supplie, insulte moi si tu veux ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais surtout ne me regarde pas avec de la pitié dans les yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, se justifia t-il, c'est de la tristesse._

_Il se leva, elle aussi et enleva sa veste pour lui rendre._

_- Non garde la je te l'offre  
- C'est gentil mais non  
- Garde la, dit-il plus fermement  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ne veux plus que tu ais froid. De toute façon je ne la reprendrai pas, elle est à toi.  
- Merci  
- Merci à toi surtout._

_Le batteur repartit vers son hôtel chaud tandis que Julia, elle, se rassit sur son carton blotti dans la veste de Gustav. Elle ne voyait plus que lui dans sa tête. Et comme ça ne lui était par arrivée depuis bien longtemps, elle s'endormit avec autre chose dans la tête que la mort de son amour._


End file.
